


没什么意义的艾尔迪亚小时代

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *时间线在ema圆桌谈话之后，剧情捏造有，各种撕逼有*CP艾明
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	没什么意义的艾尔迪亚小时代

  
  
  
让抱着手臂靠在墙边，看起来像在出神——他很长一段时间都是这个样子，柯尼烦躁地用脚打着拍子，放在平时让肯定会说他，但现在所有人都没那个心情。  
被关进地牢之后大家都是这个状态。  
三笠看起来糟透了，阿尔敏不知道该说什么来安慰她，现在不管是谁都不能让她好起来——除非是那个混账始作俑者。  
让说艾伦不会无缘无故就发疯，也许是的……他有他的苦衷或是目的，看看三笠魂不守舍的样子，这就是他想要的？  
阿尔敏头疼地撑着额头，又是这样，他们知道的太少了，而对方如此强大，却不给他们对话的机会。  
弗洛克又来了，看来是真的很闲，他难道不应该鞍前马后地帮艾伦清除像他们这样的“障碍”吗？  
“你又来干什么？”柯尼没好气地看着他。  
弗洛克耸耸肩，嘴里吐出来的话还是那么尖酸刻薄：  
“来看看我们昔日的战友和英雄。当然——如果你们愿意迷途知返，那我们现在还是战友。”  
让又翻了个白眼，踱到一边面壁去了。  
“让，你这是什么态度？”  
“没啊，你继续。”  
弗洛克有种被蔑视了的感觉，这些违背历史意志的阶下囚凭什么看不起他？  
“你觉得我说错了吗？”  
让继续无视他的逼问，柯尼接话道：“弗洛克，你到底是来干什么的？吵架吗？”  
“让看起来不想和我吵啊。”  
“你又不是艾伦，他干嘛跟你吵？”  
柯尼说完觉得自己讲了个不错的笑话，被让狠狠瞪了一眼。弗洛克脸色有些阴沉，冷冰冰地说：  
“你们还是不要再把艾伦当成以前那个和你们相亲相爱的他了，现在的艾伦是要改变世界的神……！你们最好说话注意点。”  
几个人都诧异地看着他，连好久没反应的三笠都抬起了头。  
阿尔敏幽幽地开口道：“好吧，耶格尔大人的代言人，您想说什么呢？”  
让默默擦了擦汗，弗洛克仿佛不在意阿尔敏话里的夹枪带棍，凑近了点：  
“你们还有最后的机会，为我们新生的革命军贡献力量。”他说这话时紧紧盯着三笠，后者却还沉浸在失落的深渊中。  
“为什么你们几个就是不能理解？虽然力量微不足道，不过你们加入的话，艾伦也会开心吧。”  
“开心？他会开心？”柯尼咬了咬牙，“我看莎夏死的时候他最开心。”  
“柯尼！……你干嘛说这个。”让皱紧了眉头，气氛一下子沉重起来。  
阿尔敏突然开口道：“不是艾伦让你来的吧。”  
弗洛克居高临下地看着他，说：“革命军的指挥权在我，他不需要事事都交代一遍。”  
阿尔敏眼前闪过不久前他们和艾伦见面的场景，他的伤已经好了，却总觉得隐隐作痛。  
“听起来你很懂他的心意啊。”  
淡淡的眼眸微微往上翻着，看得弗洛克一阵火冒。  
“我懂不懂不知道，现在看来你们才是对他一无所知啊！”  
听到这句话三笠的身体轻颤了一下，她把脸埋进围巾里，刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛。  
弗洛克不知厌烦地继续啰嗦着，艾伦是多么伟大，革命派的志向是多么崇高。  
“你们已经是过去式了，想清楚点。”  
阿尔敏看了眼三笠，她才刚刚有些好转，现在被弗洛克这么一搅和……  
“你说够了没？”  
“怎么，戳到痛处了吗？”弗洛克挑衅地盯着他，没想到是这个温吞的家伙出口反驳他。  
“就算不到这里来骚扰我们，你的地位也不会有所动摇吧。”  
“是啊，我只是因为看不顺眼才来的。”  
阿尔敏叹了口气闭上眼睛，觉得试图和对面正常交流的自己真傻。  
“特别是你，阿尔敏。”  
弗洛克抓着铁栅栏，一副咬牙切齿的样子。  
“你不觉得自己趾高气昂的模样看起来很可恨吗？”  
“我？”阿尔敏还是第一次听到别人用趾高气昂来形容自己，惊讶之余还有点好奇。  
柯尼莫名其妙地看着弗洛克：“你在说阿尔敏？”  
红发男人夸张地翻了个白眼：“成天一副‘我不想跟你争吵’的样子，你觉得你比别人聪明理智太多了，是吗？在艾伦面前倒是乖得跟什么似的……”  
如果阿尔敏现在在喝水，他肯定已经喷了柯尼一脸。几个人都一副见鬼的样子。  
“你管这叫趾高气昂？”“你的意思是我在讨好艾伦？”  
柯尼和阿尔敏对视一眼，弗洛克选择了回答后者的问题。  
“可能在你看来不算。不过现在你也用不上这招了，艾伦已经对你没兴趣了。”  
金发的青年脸色僵了僵，让转过头，觉得这说法很是怪异：  
“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”弗洛克耸耸肩，“我想起来，那个时候他要死要活也要救你，不也是因为你们睡过吗？”  
  
逼仄的地下空间里空气仿佛都凝固了，阿尔敏突然觉得五感异常的敏锐，从角落传来的霉臭味往他天灵盖猛钻。  
弗洛克一脸怪笑地看着几个人的反应，好像觉得很精彩似的。  
“不是吧，你们不知道吗？天哪……”  
让觉得他那浮夸的演技实在欠揍，语气也有点压不住怒意：  
“你他妈在说什么疯话？”  
弗洛克收起了表情，冷漠道：“跟巨人呆久了连人话都听不懂吗？为什么不问问阿尔敏是怎么回事呢。”  
柯尼如梦方醒般来回看着同伴们，好像无法理解自己听到的话。  
“阿尔敏……”听到三笠的声音，金发青年身体一僵，一股无力感从脚底升起。  
“弗洛克……说了什么……？”  
“阿尔敏？”  
他咽了口唾沫，努力让自己的声音不发抖，瞳孔的动摇却让内心想法完全暴露了出来。  
“弗洛克，我真是佩服你的想象力……这种侮辱人的手段我都从没想过呢。”  
“阿尔敏这到底是怎么回事！？”  
“柯尼你先闭嘴！”  
柯尼瞪大了眼睛看着让，后者也是眉头紧锁，不知道事情还要乱成什么样。  
没看到对方慌乱的样子，弗洛克有些失望，他不甘心地补充了一句：  
“我是觉得三笠太可怜了……你那么喜欢艾伦，他却压根不喜欢女人。”  
“闭嘴！”  
阿尔敏嘴唇颤抖，手指紧紧扣着桌面，“你有什么根据说这种话……？”  
三笠突然拉住他的手，对方绝望难以置信的眼神让他害怕，阿尔敏猛地站起来，提高了音量——  
“大家、你们难道相信他说的？！”他一时语塞，几双复杂的眼神让他无法冷静，“就因为我跟艾伦关系很好？那我跟让也关系很好啊！”  
让默默低下头，在心里想：和你跟艾伦不是同一种“好”吧。  
阿尔敏知道如果他再不说请楚，这个房间里崩溃的人就不止他一个了。  
弗洛克不嫌乱地又添了一把火：“阿尔敏，你还要欺骗大家多久？还是要我把所有细节都讲出来你才承认？”  
“……是吗。原来艾伦还会跟你讲这种事，我都不知道他这么变态。”  
阿尔敏的声音有些颤抖，但在别人听起来更像是因为愤怒造成的。  
“够了！都别说了。”  
让不耐烦地踢翻了一条凳子，如果是以前的他说不定已经隔着铁栏和弗洛克打起来了。  
“现在都什么时候了？拜托你们清醒一点。”  
三笠愣愣地坐了下去，大脑好像一时间处理不了这么多信息，阿尔敏一直躲避她的眼睛让她不安。  
“你说的对，让。”罪魁祸首点点头，像是很满意自己的“杰作”。  
“看来是我多、管、闲、事，就不打扰你们了。好朋友之间也得有秘密不是吗？”  
看着他离开的背影，柯尼气得踹了脚铁门。  
“等我出去一定要把那混蛋的舌头扯下来。”  
“别说这么可怕的话……柯尼。”  
“抱歉，阿尔敏，我没想怀疑你，只是太突然了……”  
“你不用道歉的。”阿尔敏抬起头，眼神异常的平静。  
“那种事，  
从来就没发生过啊。”  
  
  
他想起那是他们第一次穿过一望无际的旷野，来到海边的时候。调查小队在海岸附近扎了营，他们第一次见到太阳从隐没在海平线之下。  
那一天艾伦兴致不高，但其他所有人都激动得要命，打打闹闹了一晚上，利威尔兵长的命令都不管用了。兵长看起来也很感慨的样子，一个人在堤坝上坐了很久。  
晚上阿尔敏又偷跑到海边，呆呆地看了很久潮涨潮落，海水退去的时候竟然有小小的生物从沙子里钻了出来，从他光裸的脚背上爬过。  
他被弄得有些痒，又不敢躲开，免得踩伤这些奇妙的小生物。他提着自己的靴子，小心地移动到沙滩边的一座岩石上。  
在那里他看到了艾伦。  
黑发的少年穿着薄薄的布衫，和他一样光着脚，狂放的海风把艾伦的头发吹到了脑后。  
对方看着海，或者更远的看不到的东西，过了好一会儿才注意到他。  
接着叫了他的名字。  
阿尔敏把靴子放好，手脚并用地从岩石上爬过去，坐到艾伦身边。  
他盯着艾伦的侧脸没说话，这个人明明白天说了那样的话，晚上又一个人跑出来看着海发呆。  
夜晚的大海幽黑一片，让人有些望而生畏，只有半盏明月落在海面上。他觉得那很像艾伦的眼睛和头发。  
他们好像从来没有经历过这样安宁的瞬间。  
阿尔敏情不自禁地靠在艾伦的肩膀上，艾伦握住他的手。他心想，如果现在有人经过就遭了，可他还是不想放开那只微凉的手。  
一个浪子突然拍在他们坐着的岩石上，两人被水花溅了一脸，忍不住看着对方笑起来。  
艾伦突然问可不可以抱他，阿尔敏还没有明白这句话的意思，对方就凑过来吻了他。  
他吓得不敢动弹，怕掉进海里。艾伦紧紧搂着他的腰，过了一会儿，他才意识到他们在接吻。  
阿尔敏终于开始呼吸，不明白艾伦是怎么了，也许是突如其来的自由让他太空虚了？他不知道……也不想思考了……那张朝夕相处的脸就近在眼前，艾伦的嘴唇一下一下挨着他的，只贴着一会儿就分开，又很快厮磨在一起。  
然后他们做了。艾伦让他坐在自己的大腿上，用嘴咬开他的衬衫扣子，鼻梁抵着他有些单薄的身体。  
阿尔敏浑身发抖，紧紧抱着艾伦的脖子，裸露的腰臀被海风掳掠着，他觉得有些冷，而艾伦的身体是唯一的热源。  
艾伦进入的时候他小声地叫起来，身体却忘乎所以地贴得更紧了，他们仿佛越过了一条禁忌的线，有什么东西变得不一样了。  
他的身体被抬起，又坠下，艾伦像是变了个人，饥渴地攫取着他的灵魂。  
阿尔敏仰着头，欢愉的浪潮冲得他的脸颊红红的。他失神地望着天空，感觉自己仿佛离那片星星更近了。  
他似乎对艾伦说了你看呀，艾伦却对他的身体充满兴趣，只顾着在他身上留下痕迹。  
阿尔敏有些遗憾，他勾着艾伦的头发，突然想起小时候艾伦第一次找他说话的样子，他忍不住哭了，没有发出声音，却听见浪花的深处，传来一阵阵的呜咽。  


**Author's Note:**

> 本意是想写恶搞文，没想到最后变得走心了x  
> 艾明就是我心中白月光一样的CP，虽然超级超级喜欢但不太轻易去写（怕写不好T T）  
> 另外，弗洛克是碰巧看到了才知道的，不是艾伦告诉他的哦ww


End file.
